Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. Extra: Solo se tomaran en cuenta tanto las propuestas, las opiniones, como los votos de aquellos que lleven un mes en la wiki y tengan 25 ediciones como mínimo. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. ADVERTENCIA: Si por casualidad han eliminado un artículo tuyo a través de este proyecto, por favor no lo resubas ya que supondría una infracción en la comunidad. De hacerlo, podrías acabar bloqueado. Sugerencias Una victima más de ellas. En este caso le puso esmero, aun asi, no cuenta con la calidad esperada.-- : ¿Otra mas?.-- . 00:33 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : tratar de mejorarla, ya veremos que tal queda (denme una semana).-- 07:21 23 mar 2015 (UTC) : no he tenido tiempo para pensar en algo bueno para arreglarla, sin embargo lo haré, asi que pido mas tiempo, otros 15 días.-- 02:13 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Demon dark fire darkness Todo pasa muy rápido, no se explican las cosas, la redacción no es buena y, aunque la ortografía no cuenta a la hora de nominar una creep, quiero decir que tampoco es muy buena. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:33 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- : En realidad, la mala ortografía si cuenta a la hora de nominar una creepypasta, puesto que influye en la calidad.-- : Unos cuantos arreglos y al menos será decente :v . 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 15:59 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : . : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) ¿Porque no vienes a mi casa? Pésimo, mala redacción. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:51 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muy mala redaccion, gramatica, idea mal aplicada, una basofia.-- Batthan es muy corto y deja la idea en el aire- Anonimo0011 : No llega a desarrollar la historia, no deja una idea clara, basura.-- : --Cordura (discusión) 09:31 11 abr 2015 (UTC) Mi Sueño de Team Fortress 2 Mala ortografia, mala gramatica, mala redaccion , parece parte de un diario intimom no esta en el lugar indicado y no tiene calidad.-- : - Anonimo0011 : .-- 01:41 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : La verdad es que no era del todo mala pero no se desarrollo lo suficiente la historia quedando poco interesante. --Cordura (discusión) 10:07 12 abr 2015 (UTC) Un Juego entretenido pero macabro No bastaba con hacer un creepypasta del sobrevalorado juego, si no que es un clichepasta del tipico videojuego.-- : - Anonimo0011 Mis traumas por un videojuego Otra especie de diario intimo sin capacidad de expresion escrita.-- : muy mala- Anonimo0011 Dia 5 Mala redaccion, sobrevaloracion, historia corta y sin sentido.-- : de acuerdo con Ghoster, la redacción es totalmente pésima- Anonimo0011 : .-- 01:49 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : --Cordura (discusión) 09:31 11 abr 2015 (UTC) Five nights at freddy`s 2 la pesadilla La unica pesadilla que veo posible es a)-Soñar con un niño rata imaginario b)- Soñar con los horrores ortograficos y gramaticos.-- : si comentarios...-Anonimo0011 : Pésima trama, ortografía y cliché. --Cordura (discusión) 10:07 12 abr 2015 (UTC) Foxy Estamos terminando con los clichepastas de este juego, pero aqui tenemos una especie de trampa. Por momentos parece tener potencial, pero recae en la mala redaccion y los cliches, llevando el posible momento de gloria a ser nada mas que un momento predecible para el lector.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : Fanboys de FNAF atacan.-- . 04:53 9 abr 2015 (UTC) : Mezclar Fnaf con un perturbado solo hizo una copia de Zero y ¿Cual es tu película de miedo favorita?... --Cordura (discusión) 11:38 11 abr 2015 (UTC) La Música De Marionet Me parecio demasiado corto, no logro desarrollar mucho la historia, y cayo en cliches (música maldita, Pueblo Lavanda, Link...). Como punto adicional (personal), claramente esta el hecho de estar protagonizado por un personaje de aquel juego.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : . No es del todo mala (en comparación de otras creepypastas sobre este juego), si se aumentara más la trama y se repararan los clichés cambiaría mi voto. --Cordura (discusión) 15:24 6 abr 2015 (UTC) : Seria mejor que cambiaran la trama y reparen los clicles como lo dice cordura y si es que alguien pudiera repararla, pondría un voto en contra.-- . 04:53 9 abr 2015 (UTC) Aleister Crowley - Parte I Mas que una creepy, la veo como una introduccion innecesaria y muy corta .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Al final de la escalera Ademas de la pesima redaccion, sin mucho sentido, todo en un solo parrafo .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Agares Night Comete el grave error de no explorar la caida en la locura del protagonista, y hacerle la tipica risa inventada para los psicopatas .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Ahora conocido como Slenderman Un fanboy quiso pasar por loco a Slenderman, no puedo decir mucho mas.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Adán el Loco Nunca vi que a alguien le dijeran el Loco. Mucha ignorancia rodea esta pasta, y para rematar, esta muy mal escrita.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) 20 Claves para Detectar a una Psicópata - Parte I No tiene nada que ver con la wiki, ademas de ser muy corto .-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : "20 Razones para eliminar esta Basura".- 20 Claves para Detectar a una Psicópata - Parte II : Ademas de todo lo anterior, se suma una ignorancia bastante grande, y contradiccion entre los puntos. Si alguien es muy inteligente ¿como nova a meditar sus actos?, entre muchas otras cosas.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : .- 1865 No le veo mucho sentido, tampoco mucho de aterrador, no cuenta con la calidad minima.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) "Silencio..." En este caso se mezclan muchas cosas y topicos muy diferentes, no se le da una conexion logica, se omiten detalles, oportunidad desaprovechada.-- : . Majin Tinieblas Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:37 2 abr 2015 (UTC) "Bellowy"¿Crees que estás a salvo en tu mente? Planteos sin sentido en una historia con una narrativa aceptable en cuanto calidad. No le veo el sentido.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:17 2 abr 2015 (UTC) "C" No dire mucho, solo dire que el hecho de usar flashbacks en textos me parece un tanto extraña y divertida.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:19 2 abr 2015 (UTC) !Déjame en paz¡ Al llegar a este punto del primer "asalto" a mentes trastornadas, lei mas diarios que los que suelo leer semanalmente. Otro psicopata barato (la creepy ya tenia la plantilla, pero no estaba en votacion).-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- 23:14 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : No me parece del todo mala, ojala alguien se anime a arreglarla.-- Hija De Cthulhu Ya para el final de estas nominaciones, un doble "pecado", un psicopata barato, y el intento de introduccion en el complicado circulo de Lovecraft, liando la historia mucho. Partes sin sentido y calidad general realmente baja segun mi criterio.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 22:58 2 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- Lo que faltaba.... 23:09 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Lo que ellos ven No es mala la idea pero tiene una pésima redacción y muy poca información. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Pues discrepo, creo que requiere alargarla un poco nada mas.-- : Si alguien se encarga de mejorarla, tal vez vote en contra. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Plagio: http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/LAGA%C3%91AS_AJENAS .-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Voces en la oscuridad Horror para mis ojos.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:26 3 abr 2015 (UTC) : No perdere tiempo en criticar esto...-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Creepy-Pasta: Resident Evil 5 Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:37 3 abr 2015 (UTC) : Clichepasta: Videojuegos. Esta en particular me dio un poquito de cancer.-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Solo un simple sueño Traductor de Google detected. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Pesima traduccion.-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) El Pikachu maligno El típico cartucho maldito... --Usuario:Isabella74 : Mas clichepastas. Todo muy diabolico.-- : Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 16:09 4 abr 2015 (UTC) Have a Nice Day Cliché,y faltas de ortografía. --Cordura (discusión) 18:07 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muchas Faltas De Ortografía. : Como suele pasar, el titulo en ingles es un precedente a una historia de mierda.-- Arack Demasiado corta y no se entiende muy bien la historia. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 18:59 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muy corta para desarrollar mucho, partes sin sentido, pesimo.-- : Parece que el autor la dejo a medias.-- Pandemia . No es nada malo, pero es un the last of us alterno :V. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 19:24 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : ._. .-- : Mala copia de The Last Of Us. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 01:56 6 abr 2015 (UTC) Elementos de la Locura Sin sentido, pésimo para el Wiki, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:03 4 abr 2015 (UTC) : Basura mal escrita y pesima.-- : . DOOM Lost Wad Muy mal traducido, la historia es cliche, y cuando acude a cosas mas originales, es predecible.-- : . Lo unico perdido aqui son mis ojos. Doom DE No es mala idea, teniendo en cuenta el juego, sus criaturas y tematica, pero esta mal aprovechado y la redaccion es pesima, historia poco aprovechada.-- : . El Jinete Infernal Un inicio prometedor, aunque el texto esta abandonado hace mucho ya, sin plantilla alguna, por lo tanto, no desarrolla nada, es muy corto.-- : para la continuación de la creepypasta,necesito que el autor me de el permiso.- : , después de todo es una wiki, contenido libre ¿Recuerdas?.-- 18:21 9 abr 2015 (UTC) Ruidos 2.- Demasiado corta, cero suspenso, ni siqueira transmite terror. --Usuario:Isabella74 : .-- : Demasiado corta y poco elaborada como historia, no desarrolla nada.-- Alguien observando Cliche, tema mal abordado, debido a la corta duracion no desarrolla ni sucesos, ni personajes. La redaccion cae por momentos.-- Alison Demented Girl : Titulo en ingles, texto en español. Nada más que decir.-- Alice (You can´t) Pesima trama, redaccion mala, por momentos muy similar a un Killer.-- Alice: you can see it, right? Ademas del titulo en ingles, mala redaccion, trama repetitiva, cliche.-- La Venganza de Mitch : Innecesario, mala redaccion, hace uso de Eyeless Jack. Obra de un fanatico, que otra vez, perjudican la pasta original .-- : Al principio (dos primeras páginas) se vio un poco interesante. Pero el resto es insalvable, eliminar. --Cordura (discusión) 10:52 10 abr 2015 (UTC) : Sin comentarios. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 03:21 11 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless Jack:El origen parte 2 De los 400 origenes,este es uno de los menos serios y peor manejado .-- Eyeless Jack the undead (el muerto vivo) Otro fan-fic pesimo, resalta el dibujo, aunque tampoco tiene mucho esfuerzo. Mala redaccion, trama que invita a insultar y sobrevaloracion .-- Eyeless Jack:El origen Pesima redaccion, ya existe un origen oficial de Eyeless (bastante aceptable) y una version alternativa tambien muy buena.-- : --Cordura (discusión) 14:40 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless Jack : Origen Otro origen ridiculo e innecesario.-- --Cordura (discusión) 14:40 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Eyeless dragón parte 1 El grado de fanatismo extremo lleva a la creacion de basuras como esta. Una especie de mascota de Eyeless Jack, como si no fuera ridiculo, es un dragon (y tiene 2 partes).-- Eyeless Dragón parte 2 Parte final de esta ridicula ¿pasta? Otra vez los fanaticos destruyen sus "creaciones".-- Mi sueño con eyeless jack Pobre niño, confundido y asustado. Pesima redaccion, no genera nada, gramatica horrorosa, escrita por un niño.-- Mi experiencia creepy-pasta Una especia de Hunter, pero peor (Si, al parecer es posible).-- La pesadilla de un fan Mala redaccion, trama, ortografia. Cambia de primera persona a tercera de la nada.-- El Origen de Ginefire Neko Mala redaccion, hace uso malo de otros pastas, historia bastante pobre y para colmo, muy larga y unida en un solo parrafo gigante.-- Matt Redoock : Mala redaccion, trama bastante tonta. Hace uso de tres o cuatro pastas famosas de muy mala forma, sin aprovechar la presencia y haciendo todo para querer formar un personaje famoso, sin siquiera formarlo bien.-- : Por Dios póngale párrafos a sus textos!!! -- 12:59 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Marta Demon Fanatica de Eyeless que plasma su deseo de encontrarselo. Muy corto y pobre en el sentido literario.-- : . : .-- 12:58 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Lucy Happy No se puede esperar demasiado de un "escritor" de esa edad. Aun asi, es bastante superior a otros articulos similares, pero sigue siendo un psicopata barato.-- : . Dark Fate- Jill Wilson Espectaculares dibujos, vale, pero es un fan-fic bastante malo en cuanto a calidad de escritura en general.-- : . Yuzu vs Eyeless Clichepasta: Versus. Nunca se esta preparado para estas aberraciones.-- : . : .-- . 04:49 9 abr 2015 (UTC) Jack the faceless man No entiendo que se supone que sea esto.-- : .- : . Solo en casa : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:23 5 abr 2015 (UTC) : Que va me entraron ganas de arreglarla, cuando la termine lo comunicare aqui.-- : Cambio mi voto, ya termine y espero que se quede.-- 14:21 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : La reparación a sido bien hecha, por otro lado creo que habría que renombrar el artículo a "Relámpagos". --Cordura (discusión) 11:38 11 abr 2015 (UTC) Herobrine y El Servidor Maldito . Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 20:51 5 abr 2015 (UTC) : Tipico de un niño rata o un troll barato.-- : --Cordura (discusión) 15:33 6 abr 2015 (UTC) : A mi me gusta Minecraft, pero esto no es un creepypasta. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 23:11 6 abr 2015 (UTC) Al parecer el artículo había sido vandalizado. De todos modos, no lo retiro a la espera de ver la opinión de los votantes. --Cordura (discusión) 14:36 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Aun asi me parece malo. Lo que esconde esa Casa Incoherencias, hay veces que no se sabe de qué está hablando, no existe la puntuación, etc... El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 00:31 7 abr 2015 (UTC) : . : . Narración, ortografía y un final malisimo.-- 12:43 8 abr 2015 (UTC) Guia de supervivencia de la creepypasta : Como entrada de blog seria furor y de lo mejor. Lamentablemente fue publicada como una pasta.-- : que un administrador debería subirla en su blog. : . Es pa un blog. : . Una lastima.-- 12:38 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Esto va en un blog. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 21:27 11 abr 2015 (UTC) La Sierra : Poco desarrollo, no lo veo tampoco para esta wikia.-- : Está bueno, pero aquí no hay una categoría para instrumentos de tortura. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:32 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Pues si, no hay una categoría para este tipo de articulo asi que solo queda eliminar. -- 16:49 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : . La casa... : . No me gusto nada. 20:23 8 abr 2015 (UTC) :La casa abandonada ¿Qué es esto? Primero que nada, si se va a hacer una especie de "seguimiento" a esta historia, pediría primero que esa "primer parte" sea mejor, no sé, que desarrolle algo, que muestre algo de lo que va a ser la historia. Ahora, la redacción tampoco es la mejor que digamos. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 23:47 8 abr 2015 (UTC) : Realmente a veces me pregunto ¿es esfuerzo lo que hace un "autor" al hacer mas de una parte de una creepypasta malisima?. A mi parecer es mas bien un dia con inspiracion en el que escriben cosas al azar.-- : . La pesadilla sin fin : El autor de esto no sabe escribir o fue traducido por google; aparte de tener una pésima redacción. Debe ser ejecutado.--Usuario:Isabella74 : Muy baja calidad, idea no muy usada, pero mal transmitida.-- : . Mario.exe creepypasta : Cliché, mala redacción, todo pasa muy rápido. Debe ser ejecutado.--Usuario:Isabella74 : Ya no se que es peor, si los Killers, los psicópatas baratos, los .exe, los hunters o los versus. Cliche, muy corto, mala calidad.-- : Muy Cliché.-- . 15:32 10 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Sofia-Cat:Nunca te metas con un gato : No tengo palabras para expresar este intento de "Creepypasta".--Usuario:Isabella74 : Parece una comedia, una parodia, una burla a la pagina. Basura apestosa.-- : . Cierra La Puerta : Me costó leer esto, en realidad, todo.--Usuario:Isabella74 : No se si lo escribio un cavernicola o usaron Google traductor.-- : .-- 23:23 10 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Dyrus : Demásiado corto, osea, ¿cuanto cuesta poner 2 o 3 renglones más?.--Usuario:Isabella74 : El bestiario tiene articulos utiles, y despues esto.-- : Basura.-- 23:22 10 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Crawl.mov : Nah pos... :v --Usuario:Isabella74 Lo mas divertido es que yo sentia asco por una historia propia (ya corregida) y leo esto...-- : .-- . 15:30 10 abr 2015 (UTC) : Horrible traducción.-- 23:21 10 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Raider el destrapador va slenderman : Asco de V.S.--Usuario:Isabella74 : Los versus se estan volviendo algo horrible.-- . 01:46 10 abr 2015 (UTC) : Los versus en general son de accion, no de terror, lo que me parece que los vuelve historias de accion y no pastas. Esto nisiquiera transmite algo, ni accion, ni miedo, ni risa.-- : .-- 23:19 10 abr 2015 (UTC) : . El Manicomio Saint-Tellaury : Mala redacción, todo pasa muy rápido, y el título está como "decorativo", el autor/a ni siquiera se dignó en describir el lugar.--Usuario:Isabella74 : Texto apurado, escriben todo rapido, no lo revisan y escriben poco. El peor error en una historia ocurrida en un asilo es justamente no describirlo con lujo de detalles.-- : No se organiza la idea, es narrada demasiado rápido- Anonimo0011 : .-- 23:17 10 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Bethel The Revenger : Otro killer camuflado...--Usuario:Isabella74 : Killer ¿Donde? -Anonimo0011 : Es como un mexicano en USA, no se puede camuflar.-- : . LA VERDAD SOBRE LOS MONSTRUOS DE MINECRAFT : Otra creepypasta mal echa sobre un Vídeojuego, mala redacción.- : Muy mala.-- 23:12 10 abr 2015 (UTC) : Otro creepypasta de fanaticos del Rubious.-- : . : Esto nisiquiera es un creepypasta. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 20:56 11 abr 2015 (UTC) El fantasma de Cindy : Pésima redacción y ortografía, merece ser ejecutada.- : la redacción es muy mala y la ortografía me dio miedo- Anonimo0011 : Redaccion de "kinder", ortografia penosa, idea muy utilizada y cliche.-- : . Proyecto M : . Mala traducción, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:19 11 abr 2015 (UTC) : Muy mala traduccion.-- : .-- 12:26 11 abr 2015 (UTC) : . El llanto de un animal : . Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:37 11 abr 2015 (UTC) : Con el titulo me esperaba una venganza de todos los animales torturados por humanos, o algo por lo menos con calidad respetable.-- : Descansa en paz Max :v .-- 12:21 11 abr 2015 (UTC) : . ScaryMaze.zip : . Un asco de traducción, malísimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:43 11 abr 2015 (UTC) : Que usaron? El Analfabeta Translate 2.0? Quiten esta cosa del wiki. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 04:12 11 abr 2015 (UTC) : Mala traduccion o mala redaccion, en todo caso, es pesimo.-- : .-- 12:18 11 abr 2015 (UTC) : . El Roba-Pieles : Malisima, mal redactada, y con varios errores. 22x22px DragonSlayer1546 22x22px 03:43 11 abr 2015 (UTC) : Cliche y argumentos que parecen salidos de Hollywood.-- : . ALEISHA : Uso de Zalgo para esta basura: Mala redaccion, mala ortografia, malos dialogos, pesima trama, mal manejo de la tematica, corta duracion, pocos detalles.-- : . Perro extraño : Muy corto, no me parece algo de terror realmente, si no una leyenda urbana del tipo "curiosidades".-- : . El Usuario Darkar Jericko : Poco serio, mala redaccion, faltas de ortografia, mala gramatica, argumento repetido.-- : Te amo Melanyyyy!!!.-- 12:11 11 abr 2015 (UTC) : . El Mundo De Las Tres : Tanto los nombres como la página, son estúpidos.--Usuario:Isabella74 : .-- 12:12 11 abr 2015 (UTC) : . : Nombres ridiculos para una pasta ridicula.-- Mr.Perfect : No se entiende un carajo, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 14:46 11 abr 2015 (UTC) : . : En palabras mas "finas": Mala redaccion, mala trama, argumento de mierda. O esta escrita por alguna persona con problemas el habla o esta traducido de forma putrida.-- : .- La mujer maniquí : Muy corto, mala redaccion, poca descripcion, plagio.-- : .- El espisodio perdido de Randy cunningha : Epica basura, mal escrita, mal hecha, debe ser ejecutada.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 19:25 11 abr 2015 (UTC) El Suicido De Bart Simpson : Seré sincera (y perdón por la palabra), pero esto es una mierda.--Usuario:Isabella74 : solo demen 15 dias. - Laughing Jack vs Grinny Cat : Cero acción, pésima redacción, cada parte tiene muy poca historia (para mi gusto). Debe ser ejecutado.--Usuario:Isabella74 ¿Quien llama a la puerta? : Me dio Ébola leer esto.--Usuario:Isabella74 No mires por la ventana : Muy corto, todo pasa muy rápido, ni siquiera transmite terror.-- :Usuario:Isabella74 MineDead Pesima Redaccion, Muy mala La trama, lo unico que causa terror es su redaccion y ortografía.- ¿ho-ho-hola...? : Debe ser ejecutado.--Usuario:Isabella74 : . Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.-- IMAGINE ←→ Muro:Eovoru 02:26 12 abr 2015 (UTC) La historia de herobrine pesima ortografia, Partes sin sentido, Final Confuso,Mala redaccion :v .- Pagina inexistente .--Imagine - Muro:Eovoru 05:42 12 abr 2015 (UTC)